Of Plasters and Lollipops
by wildkitkat
Summary: Just a few snippets of Jack watching First Aid, doing First Aid and finally having someone care enough to patch him up themselves
1. Chapter 1

**Of Plaster, Bandages and Lollipops.**

_I don't own ROTG._

Jack laughed as he leapt out of the way of an oncoming snowball. "Too slow Jamie!" he yelled to the brunette who was already launching another one.

Jack retaliated with a snowball but Jamie ducked. "Quick learner." Chuckled Jack.

Sophie stood on the step watching the two play and gave a couple of jumps and clapped her hands enthusiastically, her hair and fairy wings bobbing up and down with the movement.

Jack decided to run from the arsenal Jamie had rather than keep on dodging. Jamie followed, an armful of snowballs at the ready. As they came to the iced over path, Jack felt himself skid. "Watch out Jamie!" yelled Jack to the kid behind him as he slid and fell backwards.

Jamie's momentum had him fall forward even as he tried to stop. He landed right on the path a few inches away from Jack. "Owwwww" he moaned already getting up. Jack dusted himself off and looked at Jamie. "Kiddo, you're arm!" he yelled looking at the torn sleeve and the nasty graze that was bleeding on Jamie's left arm.

Sophie, realizing something had happened to stop the fun fight began crying. Jack was inspecting Jamie's arm and looked at Sophie, "hey its ok!" he yelled, leading Jamie to the porch step. "its fine" said Jamie looking at his arm, "it hardly hurts."

Just then, Sophie and Jamie's mom came out. "Did you fall again Sophie?" she asked. "Its me this time mom." Said Jamie holding up his wounded arm. "it doesn't hurt though."

"Come on inside little man and we will get it sorted." Said his mom with a smile. She turned to Sophie who was still sniffling and panicking, "Sweetie, do you want to help your brother?"

Sophie gave a little nod. "Y-y-yes."

"Go and find Jamie's robot that lights up. It will help him feel better."

Sophie nodded, tears gone as she had a mission. She scrambled inside the house and towards her brother's bedroom.

Jamie looked to his mom, "why do I need my robot?" he asked with a confused look.

"its your sister who needed something to do. She was scared that you got hurt. This makes her feel helpful without actually getting in the way."

Jack who had followed Jamie and his mom to the bathroom nodded in understanding. It made sense. It was like what North did with the elves in the workshop.

In the bathroom, Jamie's mom got the First Aid kit and inspected his arm. Jack perched on the edge of the sink and watched as Jamie's mom began speaking. "it doesn't look swollen so don't think you will need ice, now hold on this will sting." She took an antiseptic wipe and began gently cleaning the cut.

"Ow." Whined Jamie more from discomfort than pain.

Jack watched with interest as the woman cleaned the cut, wrapped the arm in a gauze bandage and when she was done leaned in and gave Jamie a hug and kiss on the forehead. "That's my brave soldier."

She left and Jamie looked at Jack, a slight blush on his face from his Guardian friend having seen him being babied by his mom. Jack looked curious and bent to look at the neatly wrapped bandage wound round the boy's arm.

"Moms, they kind of overreact," said Jamie and shrugged with a small smile, "but it's nice."

Jack began fiddling through the First Aid box and asked Jamie a few questions about the different objects, they fell silent as they heard Jamie's mom come back up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Talking to Jack Frost again?" she asked with a little grin.

Jamie nodded and Jack gave him a wink. Jamie's mom bent down and gave Jamie a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sure that hurt and I'm proud of you," she said presenting a lollipop from behind her back and giving it to Jamie.

"Thanks mom."

Sophie then arrived with a small yell and the robot light which was about three quarters the size of her. There were various comments of "well done" and a couple of hugs and Sophie ogled the bandage with wonder and immediately took a roll of toilet tissue and ran off telling her mom that all her teddies and dolls were hurt and after bandaging them, she would need a lollipop for each of them.

Jack watched for abit and helped Sophie mummify a few of her favourite teddies and took off shortly afterwards. He felt strange, a feeling he couldn't quite place. Still had learnt basic first aid and wondered if it would come in handy.

**Lol ok end of part one and next will be Jack doing First Aid on one of the guardians! I read a fanfic where North and Bunny were trying to find Jack to help him after he got hurt and even had a lollipop which sort of inspired this but I will do a one-shot where Jack needs to take a few doses of disgusting medicine but doesn't want to and North and Bunnymund won't let him go till he does and he gets a lollipop. Loooool. I am not ashamed to say I have watched the movie on cinema 9 times. I have an idea for a bunch of one-shots, should I do them all in one fanfic and update with new story/chapters or a new fic for each of them?**

**Luvvies, Wildkitkat.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was when Jack was visiting the Tooth Palace that he had a chance to use his newfound skills. The visit had started pleasantly, lots of idle chit-chat and catching up, a tour around the grounds and individually greeting each mini fairy as they zipped back and forth. Jack enjoyed the constant energy that emitted from the Guardian of Memories and her fairies. While it was always busy, it was rarely a stressful kind of busy that made a visitor feel unwanted or uncomfortable or had the host snapping. Tooth handled any mishap with efficiency and kindness. Even if a mini fairy made a mistake, she was quick to give an alternative order and a kind word.

Toothiana was flying from one end of the palace to the other, overseeing and directing when she went from flying mode to foot mode. "Ow" she cried as she landed what she thought was lightly on her feet. She shook the offending ankle and tried to put weight on it again and was rewarded with fresh pain and a grimace.

Jack was on her in a second, "are you alright?" he asked.

"Its fine," she said, her pinched expression showing up her lie, "I'll just fly."

"With a hurt foot? Not a good idea," said Jack and brought over a small stool he had been preoccupying. He looked up, the fairies swarming around them, visibly upset. Jack took over as he sat Tooth on the stool.

"Fairies that have teeth to collect, fly to it. I need you two to go and get me something sweet for Tooth to drink, I need you to bring me a bandage and the rest, want this space empty and need you checking and doubling checking entries. Got it?" There were multiple twerps and high pitched squeaks and in seconds, the place was empty. Jack bent down and began to gently run his hand lightly over the foot. "It looks like you stepped on it wrong so its sprained." He explained. He gripped the ankle firmly and held on even as Tooth tried to jerk it away. "The ice will help reduce and stop anymore swelling."

Tooth nodded and looked up as three fairies came along with a small bronze goblet with nectar. Toothiana gave her fairies a smile of gratitude and whispered, "thankyou" as they passed it to her. They watched till she gave them an assignment and they buzzed off quickly. The other fairy had arrived with the bandages and Jack made some ice and packed it around the ankle and began winding the bandage around and securing it. The bandage was not too tight but wouldn't come off easily. When he was done he stood up and nodded at his handiwork. "Keep off it for a few days and you'll be fine. I would say use crutches but I think you have something better." He smiled as Tooth fluttered her wings and brought herself off the ground.

"Thankyou Jack," she said sincerely. She was pleasantly surprised at how well he had handled the situation, very responsibly.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" yelled Jack jumping back and digging through his pockets and pulled out a wrapped lollipop that looked like it had been in there for awhile. He removed a piece of lint and what looked like a leaf and handed it to her, "for being a brave Guardian."

She laughed and took the offered reward for her bravery and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

He left soon after that, really pleased with himself. He didn't know that it would be a couple of weeks before he had his own impromptu nurse patching him up.


End file.
